


New Meetings

by BluePlanetTrash



Series: Papa Iverson Series [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Papa Iverson, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Protective Iverson, Shlatte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: I can't stop thinking about shlatte and papa iverson, like Lance has been trying to work up the nerve to tell him that he's also dating Shiro, along with Matt & the day he's going to tell his dad, Iverson finds Matt and Shiro kissing (before Lance could talk to him obviously) (they were waiting for Matt to get back to all talk about who gets introduced first but then Matt kissed Lance in front of Iverson so decision made)





	New Meetings

Despite what most people thought; Iverson was a person of love, he respected love and relationships. In most aspects, it was something that he valued most. He loved his wife Rosa, he loved all of his children, and he loved his job (most of it anyway). What he didn’t love, was when some people thought that they needed or deserved more love than what they already had; namely cheaters. He hadn’t come across many cheaters in his life, either because Rosa had been his only girlfriend who had become his only wife and he didn’t have friends that had cheated on their husbands or wives respectfully. He didn’t like them and he didn’t stand for them.

So, when he found Matthew Holt, his son’s boyfriend locking lips with Takashi Shirogane, he was understandably pissed off.

He had been making his last round around the base before he could take off for the long weekend. It was Easter and he was excited to be heading home with Lance in tow. When he heard Matt talking to someone around the corner, he had the thought to see if he would want to come up during the weekend anytime and if he should tell Rosa to expect his company. He had gotten used to seeing his face at the house and it had been quite awhile since the rest of the kids had seen him and they were quite vocal about it too (especially Mark but we don’t talk about that).

However, when he turned the corner, every question in his mind vanished and was replaced by a blinding rage.

Thankfully, he was far enough away that they wouldn’t notice him right away. Unfortunately, he was also far enough away that they didn’t notice and continued kissing.

Of course, it was Shiro, the star pilot of the Galaxy Garrison and his partner in his capture. Without a word, Mitch turned and marched down the hall away from them. He wasn’t sure whether or not they heard him but at this point, he didn’t give much of a shit. He wasn’t going to make a scene but he was going to tell Lance.

As he walked down the hall, his burning anger was gradually replaced by confusion and sadness. Sure, it wasn’t his relationship but it was Lance’s. It was his child’s and it wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair that he was going to be hurt like this, nobody deserved to be heartbroken, least of all Lance. Someone who had put his life on the line so many times, and gave up his freedom to help those who couldn’t help themselves.

Sure, both Matt and Shiro had also done that but that didn’t mean that they were allowed to just do whatever they wanted and play with someone’s heart like it didn’t mean anything.

He gnashed his teeth in frustration when tears welled up in his eyes and his stomach clenched painfully. As much as he tried to not let it show, Mitch was extremely empathetic. He couldn’t help but feel for his son, even though he knew that Lance could handle himself and take care of anything Matt or Shiro could do. That didn’t beat down the paternal protectiveness he had though.

Instead of marching straight down to Lance’s workstation, he went to his office instead. He wouldn’t be able to face him as he was now.

* * *

Thankfully, he was able to get through a majority of his work without a problem and by the time he was to punch out, he was happy with the amount he got done and how he had forgotten about what transpired earlier.

However, when he went to say goodbye to Lance, he came face to face with the memories of that morning when he found him talking to both Matt and Shiro, happy grins on their faces. Matt had his arm looped around Lance’s waist and looked between him and Shiro with an adoring grin.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the group and he was quick to clear his throat to gain their attention. Their heads whipped over to look at him and sent him grins and quick waves. The grimace on his face didn’t leave though and instead, he marched forward, anger on his face.

“Do you boys know what I hate more than anything else?” He asked, attention focused solely on Matt and Shiro. They glanced at each other warily before turning back to him and slowly shaking their heads in confusion.

“Cheaters!” He spat, glaring at the two of them. They reared back in shock, gazes turning to Lance who just looked between them in confusion.

“I understand that Sir, I don’t appreciate them either,” Shiro spoke up hesitantly, still confused about the whole situation.

“Oh really, Shirogane? Are you aware that my son and Holt are currently dating?” He questioned, leaning forward into Shiro’s space. He blinked, leaning away, eye darting away from the man nervously.

“Um, yes sir, I-” he stuttered out with a gulp.

“So if you don’t “appreciate” cheaters, then why did I see the both of you swapping spit in the hallway earlier?” He demanded, poking Shiro in the chest making him step backwards lightly. His face was flushed red, as well as Matt’s and they were both looking down at the ground.

“Well?” He pushed, heated glares bouncing between the two of them.

“Dad, it’s not what you think it is,” Lance suddenly interrupted. He stood between the two of them, one of his hands laying on their arms. He blinked before crossing his arms.

“Explain it to me then,” he intoned, gesturing at the three of them. They glanced each other nervously but ultimately, Lance took the lead.

“Well, in space I found out that I’m not just bi?” He answered, phrasing it as more of a question though. Mitch nodded, patiently waiting for Lance to explain at his own pace. He nervously wrung his hands together, glancing up at Mitch as he tried to sort out the words in his head.

“Lance, you know you can tell me anything,” he said softly. Lance let a small smile spread across his face before letting out a soft sigh.

“Um, do you know what polyamory is?” He asked quietly looking up at him.

His mind flashed back to the workplace sensitivity training that everyone in the Garrison took part of each year and remembered the word from the lectures he attended before.

“Yes,” he answered simply. Judging from the surprised look on Lance’s face, he wasn’t expecting him to.

“How do you feel about it?” He asked. His voice was so small asking the question, it broke his heart to hear it. He looked so vulnerable, his head hanging low, fingers digging into the material of Matt and Shiro’s shirts. They looked down at him with such concern and love, he couldn’t even hope to be angry at them. He let out a heavy sigh, pulling off his beret to scratch at his head. Lance looked at him with wide, teary eyes, fearing the worst.

“Love is love, no matter what form it takes,” he finally decided on the words. Lance’s head whipped up to look at him and he gave him an open smile. Lance’s chin wobbled and he barrelled into his chest, squeezing his arms around him. He curled around him, making sure that Lance felt secure in his arms.

He pulled away after a few seconds and Lance smiled up at him, giving a resolute nod before backing away back to his boyfriends. He grabbed Shiro’s hand and dragged him forward towards the man.

“Dad, meet Takashi,” he said happily, gesturing to the sheepish leader. He stuck his hand out to the commander stiffly, a deep blush highlighting his cheeks and ears.

“I’m so sorry that you were introduced to our relationship like that,” he blurt out. To his surprise, Mitch let out a chuckle and grabbed Shiro’s hand in his. They all looked at him with wide surprised eyes and waited for an explanation. Lance gasped and strode forward with concern when a few tears rolled down Mitch’s face.

“Sorry, I’m just so relieved that it wasn’t what I thought it was,” he explained, reaching forward to pull Lance into a hug. “I couldn’t stand to see you in pain again, you’re already going through so much, you don’t need to deal with heartbreak on top of that,”

“You don’t need to worry about that sir, I promise,” Shiro said with determination. Mitch hastily scrubbed the tears away from his cheeks and stood tall, facing the two of them with a stern face, his arm laying across his son’s shoulders protectively.

“I’ll hold that to you,” he promised, making the two of them gulp nervously. He turned to Lance after a final warning look. “I expect you to bring them to the house to introduce Takashi to your mother,”

“Sir, yes sir,” he said cheekily with a teasing salute. Mitch made a sound of amusement and turned out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Shiro deflated and grabbed at his chest.

“I think I’m dying,” he said seriously. Lance let out a bark of laughter, grabbing Shiro’s arm to try and help him up but he was determined to keep laying on the ground.

“Why do both of you think my dad would kill you?” He asked sarcastically, giving up and laying down on top of Shiro instead. Shiro looked at him with a blank face.

“It’s Iverson,” he deadpanned as an explanation. Lance rolled his eyes, resting his chin on Shiro’s chest.

“Well yeah but I’m an Iverson too,”

“That’s so fucking weird to hear, Lance Iverson,” Matt hummed, walking around them to go back to working on Lance’s bench. “Nevermind, that doesn’t sound weird at all for some reason,”

“Yeah, well, maybe you guys will be Iversons too someday,” Lance mused a sweet smile on his face before he buried it in Shiro’s chest comfortably.

“LANCE!” The two of them yelled at once, their faces and ears burning hot red at the implication.

He laughed against Shiro’s chest, refusing to show them his face. If they did, they would see how red his own face was and the happy tears in his eyes. It may not be a possibility for them for a while, but someday. Maybe they would have their happy ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr at blueplanettrash!


End file.
